The current force measuring device of this invention could have many applications whenever it is necessary to measure the current or force of flow of a fluid. In this document reference will be made generally to the use of this invention in the field of diving, whether for pleasure, sport, or professional use. Other uses could be military, fishing, surveying and exploring.
Until now the conventional method for measuring the flow of water current has been with the aid of propellers or similar mechanically or semi mechanically operated devices, including optical and dopler sound wave methods. The cost of prior art is high relative to the estimated cost of the present invention and the size and simplicity of use are also factors in the favor of the present invention.